Braving the Odds
by LeeRaRa
Summary: 3 years after the book, Miaka and Taka call it quits. While enjoying her singlehood, she again finds herself lovedrunk to the last man she ever wanted to fall in love with. Minor pairing: Yui-Nuriko
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fan fiction belongs to its rightful owner, ****Yuu Watase. In short, not mine :)**

**Prologue**

_ "Unfair as it may seem but that's the way love goes, that's the drama of it, the bitter sweet and the risk of falling in love. After all, nothing is constant but change, everything will come to its end, without us knowing why, and we must forget not because we want to but because we have to."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

Three years had passed since Yui and I made the adventure in the book of the Universe of Four Gods. Our friendship had been through the test of all tests. Things that had happened in the world of Shijintenchisho made our friendship grew stronger and mold us into the better person we are now.

Three years since one of my warriors have been reincarnated in my world as Taka Sukunami. Who would have thought he'll be born again in my time and my other seishis, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Taski and Chiriko.

Three years and six months, way back inside the book I was so in love with Taka as Tamahome. Three years and six months, after inside the book I thought things would still be the same for us. I thought the feelings we had for each other back then could continue in my world. The first time I met him as Taka my heart was filled with hope, bliss of all bliss. We get along well just like the old times, he loves me and I love him. But as time passed by, hope fades and bliss starting to end. Realizations came into us, we weren't in love anymore. We're not the same Miaka and Tamahome, who'll risk it all in the name of love. All that's left to us is being in love to the thought _we were still in love with each other_.

Three years and six months. My whole three years revolve to Taka and only to Taka alone. I almost forgot the feeling of how it was being with my friends again. Social life, I haven't used it for three years now I haven't met new acquaintances after a long time. I haven't also got the chance to focus on my studies, though they always said that having a relationship can make someone inspired.

Since my mom and Keisuke found out about my failed relationship with Taka, they've been the most urging me to go out and get a social life with my friends, not to my seishi friends but to my high school friends. They even got me a car for Suzaku's sake! I didn't know how to drive! I kept on telling them there's no need to get me a car but still they're so persistent about it. It can't be helped. Within a month Yui and Keisuke taught me how to drive. The first two week was crucial; I always make the car almost bumped on the concrete barriers or almost made it have a scratch, but thank heavens, I managed to survive how to drive and I also survived my brother's and my bestfriend's torturing screams and glares whenever I made a mistake.

Six months had passed since we called it quits. I'm heading now to Yui's house warming party. Her parents bought her an apartment of her own as a gift since she have been a consistent straight A student since high school until now in college. Yui also said, aside from the party, she's going to tell everybody _something_, I wonder what it is. Going to her new place, i'll definitely see _him_ there. It's been a while,but we still managed to be friends. No hard feelings, we were never like the usual couple who lovers-can't-be-friends term, with me and Taka we became more closer, really good friends.

I'm almost near Yui's home, but before I get there, my car accidentally scratch something. A car, a Porsche 911 GT2 type to be exact. I gulped and a sweat rolled down on my temples. A man emerged from the side of the car, he must be the the owner. Dear Suzaku! What am I gonna do?! I've only been driving for only 5 months! I inhaled deeply and get out of my car. Panic filled my whole system when my eyes met a pair of silver blue orbs, tall man with blond hair.

"Still haven't changed Suzako no Miko? Careless as always." the man said in a monotonous cold tone.

I covered my mouth and I wanted to faint hoping when I woke up, im just dreaming.

(A/N: There you have it, the prologue of my frist FY Miaka-Nakago fan fic :) i'm still debating with myself if I should write this one on a first person or a third person perspective so please bear with me guys. LOL! And by the way,please don't hate me for pairing Miaka and Nakago, ok? )


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to thank those who reviewed and liked the prologue of this story. I finally decided to narrate this using a first person perspective, meaning, the wholeness of the story would be based on Miaka's POV. But I have a plan, by the end of this story, the epilogue would be Nakago's. So that would be my initial plan for now, still the story/plot is still subject for changes._

**DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this fanfiction are rightfully owned by Yuu Watase.**

* * *

**Start**

My eyes held shut, I really don't know what do to do that time. As to his personality, I'm sure he won't let me off the hook, he really won't. For Suzaku's sake! His car is more triple the value or rather price of my car. '_Darn'_ I cursed under my breath. I can feel his reeking stare and it really giving me goosebumps and my knees are shaking. It shook more when he started to move forward on my direction.

"What a very nice way to meet again, Miko." he said in stoic voice. I carefully half – opened my left eye to see him, I know he's standing close to me, but I wanted to see how close he is so that if there's a chance I could run away from this bloke. When my left eye met his gaze I shut it close again. .God. He's just a few centimeters away from me. There's really no escape from him. I let out a sigh, I need to convince myself to be calm. I need to get out of her, no bruise, unharmed from this walking icicle. I opened my eyes.

"Well, it's not so nice to meet you _Nakago_." I said in a sarcastic tone putting stress on his name.

"Hmmm. I see. But you see, I think you should be nice to me. As for I know, you just scratched my car and with just a quick dial I'll definitely call the police and make them kiss your license goodbye." he said raising an eye brow and I gasped. What an arrogant prick! I really hate him for being such a mean blond jerk. "But you're just a waste of time. I'll let you pass this time."

What did he just say? Yeah. Heard him right, the_ arrogant – mean – blond – jerk_ just let me off? Holy Suzaku! What in the world was happening in this guy? "Wait a minute, just like that?"

"I don't have time playing with you Miko. You're just a student for all I know"

"You won't do anything to me?" I was so stupid throwing him a question like that. But really this guy is kinda out of his character. "You're not gonna rape me or harm me or something?" Or maybe not, he's our world now.

He sighed as if forcing himself not to let a laugh slip on him. "Dream on Suzaku no Miko. I'm, or should I say, _we_ are not in the book of the Four Gods anymore. Things are different now, you should've known that." Yeah right, I should have thought of that. So stupid of me, maybe he really changed at all.

The words he said leave me dumbstruck. He was walking back to the driver's seat of his car when I called him. "Nakago—" I don't know why, but I just did. He stopped and turned to me, narrowing his eyes as if irritated to me calling out his seishi name.

"What now?" he said coldly. I got mute of a moment, maybe because of his you're – starting – to – annoy – me look painted in his eyes, but good thing I'm immediately brought back to my senses. "Look if you got nothing to say—"

"Yui's place is just a few streets away from here and she's throwing a house warming party, would you like to come to see her?" I cut his words. I don't really know what's gotten into me that time.

"I don't think she wants to see me Miko." he said in a monotonous stoic tone.

"Why wouldn't she? She's your Miko and you are her most trusted warrior—"

"Who manipulated her? Use her by my own interest? I don't think so, she loathes me."

Veins throbbed on my temples. "It's not like that!" My voice raised a notch tone higher. "Yui forgave you already." It's true despite of what this stupid jackass icicle blonde done to her, she forgave him because she loved him.

"Forgiven." It's not a question but more of a statement and still no traces of emotion on his face. He opened his car's door and placed his key to the ignition. I frowned. I thought I convinced him enough. He stood up and get out of the car and locked the door. "I'm hitching a ride with you. I can't go there and meet my Miko with a _scratched_ car. It's so embarrassing" He said stoically and stressing with the word "scratched". I rolled my eyes and he saw me, he raised an eyebrow. He got in to my car and sat beside the driver's seat.

_'What a really arrogant jerk!'_ I hissed. I just can't believe myself I'm driving a car with this icicle prick! I got inside my car, started the engine and start driving.

* * *

We reached Yui's apartment in less than 5 minutes but the whole drive was quiet. And it such a good thing that the icicle blonde didn't say a word at all, but for all I know, he is scrutinizing every parts of my car. I pulled over at the pavement and shut the engine. Yui's unit is located at the 29th floor, I look up at the building and mostly of the lights in the upper floors were on. I was about to enter the main door's lobby when I noticed that the walking icicle blond was still sitting on my car. I raised an eye brow and hurriedly walked back to my car and I tapped the window where he is sitting. I thought he's gonna step out of my car but to my surprise he just pulled the window down.

Annoyance filled my system that very instant. If I'm just strong enough, I'd pull this irritating icicle out and drag him up to Yui's apartment. "You're not a VIP so don't expect me to treat you something special." I rolled my eyes and he looked at me intently and raised an eyebrow.

"If I may be so bold, _you're_ the one who forced and invited me to come with you to meet my Miko."

"I know right. So you better get our of my car,--" I opened my car's door grab his arms and started to pull him out. "Or else—" I was about to continue when someone called my name.

"Miaka? "Is there a problem?" a voice called again.

My eyes widened in joy. Holy suzaku, it's Yui! Thank goodness. "Oh my Yui-chan!"

""Who's with you, Mi-chan?" a man with a purple hair said.

"Nuriko! You're here too!" Thank Suzaku, one of my seishi was there with Yui. "Look, this guy over here won't step out of my car, I think I need some help here." I said and pointed at the blond man.

"Holy Seiryu, Miaka you brought a guy! I'm sure Taka would be—" Yui's words was cut when Nakago emerged from the front seat of my car. She gasped when she saw him, and I think I saw Nuriko hold my bestfriends waist and formed into a crouch as if protecting her.

"It's nice to see you again, Yui-sama." He said in a very powerful yet monotonous tone. Nakago step forward and reached for Yui's right hand and kissed it. But Nuriko brushed Nakago's hold with his hand.

"Don't touch her!" Nuriko said, eyeing intently at Nakago. "I will never ever let you touch her again even a strand of hair. And don't you dare come near her!" he said firmly.

"She's still my Miko--"

"_Former_ Miko." Nuriko corrected.

"No matter what you call it, there's still a bond that connects us to each other. Just the same you are connected with _your_ Miko" the icicle sarcastically said. And I heard Nuriko cursed. Even though they wont say it aloud, there's a tension forming and Yui and I can see it and we have to do something.

"STOP! Both of you stop it." Yui stand between the two and she look at me as if she wants me to do something to stop Nuriko.

"Nuriko calm down. Come on, he's not the same Nakago in the book before. Believe me." I look at my seishi and he looked back at me intently.

"And you believed him? How sure are you Miaka?" Nuriko wants an assurance.

"I accidentally scratched his car just now while on my way here and he didn't do anything bad to me. And since he's on his reincarnated form, I took the chance maybe he wants to meet Yui and patch things up, besides, Nakago is still Yui's seishi." I look back to Yui and signaled her to help me out.

"Uhmm. Ryuuen I think, we should talk about this on my unit. Come on." Yui grabbed Nuriko's arms and started walking with some bags of food. "Miaka, tag Nakago along for me please?" and she winked at me.

I sighed. Maybe bringing this shogun along was such a bad idea at all. "Come on Nakago."

"I think it would be better if you stop calling my seishi name." he said dryly. "It's Nathan. Nathan Gi."

**(A/N: whew! sorry for this chappy. I'm actually having a hard time how to be on Nakago's icicle personality. but I'm trying my very best to feel his character. It's just kinda OOC of him, I made him much a type guy who is easy to please with, but don't worry he's still the same arrogant shogun, we all knew. and by the way, help me out to this one, what kind of job suits Nakago's personality in this story? thanks! PLS. R&R!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Barae**

No one dare to spoke inside the elevator as we go on our way to Yui's pad on the 29th floor. The two of us stood in the middle between the two men, creating a wall just in case they can't handle each other's presence anymore. Every second that's passing makes my heart wanted to jump off my chest. Maybe it's really a wrong timing to drag Nakago along. I should have thought twice. But I really wonder why is Nuriko has been acting so strange, he's been so defensive since at the lobby especially to Yui. Oh well, maybe because of their closeness. _Closeness?_ Since when was that? For all I know, they berated each other back then. It there something this two isn't telling me? I gasped. And Yui looked at me, puzzled. "Miaka, are you ok?"

"Uhmm. Yes. Sorry. I'm just thinking of something." I excused. And my bestfriend made a face. What a very excuse. Of course, she knows me too well. She knows I'm lying. I just smiled at her and turned my head to the other side of the elevator.

The tall, blonde icicle that's standing next to me. Holy Suzaku, who would have thought we'll cross paths again. I examined his every physique, as ever he still got hansome - beautiful face that for sure every men would envy, his liquid silvery blue orbs that matches his cold persona, his chiseled nose and jaw are still as perfect as they were back then in the world of the four gods, his masculine built that I'm sure every girls in Tokyo would drool and longed for, his very smooth and baby – like skin and his delicate fingers even without touching it you'll know that it is. By just merely looking at this man, with just one look you'll know he came from a well – off family. With just one look, he's really dreamy. '_NO!_' I told to myself. I should never think of him like that. Urgh!

"Miaka?" I snapped. Yui's been calling me I never noticed I was in deep thoughts. "Are you with us? I said we're here. You're not gonna stay standing just like that in the elevator, ne?" I looked around me, and I was the only one who's there in the elevator and they're all out already standing and staring at me. I blushed.

"I'm sorry, I was spacing out." I reasoned. I searched for Nakago and found he was looking, as usual wearing his stoic façade. I bit my lip and looked away. Why was I suddenly become conscious? For all I know, he's mocking me silently for spacing out. Yui and Nuriko led the walk to her unit, it was located on the near end right turn of the floor. East direction. Seiryuu.

* * *

When the door opened, most of my seishi's were there exept Chiriko, he called Yui 2 days before telling her, he can't come for he has an upcoming examinations. Well, it's no surprise after all, since Yui's been part of the gang. And I'm glad they're getting along pretty fine, especially Nuriko. They're always together, as in together, together.

As we entered, I saw Taka and he smiled and walked over and gave me a hug, everyone in the room squealed. And my face went beet red from his gesture, but it's alright, we're still friends after all. And friends do hug right?

"I missed you." he said showed me his sweetest smile, the smile that I always liked. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Enjoying every part of life" I told him.

"How's driving?" Yeah right, I remember, Keisuke told him that detail.

"Not that good, still experimenting. And it almost scared me to death when I scratched Nakago's expensive car—" I bit my lip. '_Oh no'._ I'm being out of control of my talkative mouth again. Taka's brows creased when he heard me said his former mortal opponent's name.

"Car of whom?" I think he just raised his voice a notch higher. "Nakago? How in the world did—, what did that icicle did to you? Are you hurt?" traces of concern are marked all over his face.

"Taka, I'm alright. There's no need to over react—" before I could finish my sentence a cold monotonous voice spoke behind me. And I think everyone in the room got shocked when they saw who the man was.

"I wouldn't want to sent a poor helpless miko into jail." I think he dropped a smirk on Taka. "Shouldn't you be the one who's driving for your beloved Miko, _Tamahome._" Taka formed a crouch. And I think I saw a kokoro symbol light out on Nakago's forehead and all of us in the room especially Yui gasped. How could he still manage to use his seishi powers even if he's already on his reincarnated form? How does he do that? Questions started to arise on head.

"Both of you stop it!" Yui placed a barrier between them. "Taka, can you please tone it down." And Nuriko run over to her to assist her. And I shifted from my place and look at Yui.

"I think Yui and Naka—, I mean Nathan could talk some other time." I laughed out nervously. I clutched Nakago's arm and dragged him out the unit until we reached the elevator. "Whew! That was close."

"I told you, I shouldn't have come here." I looked to up to him and met his gaze. His eyes deceive his icicle expression. His eyes were sad, cold and lonely. And I suddenly feel pain. It felt weird but I just feel it that way.

"I'm sorry." I looked down. I pushed the elevator button and we stepped inside. As expected, he didn't say a word until we reached the condominium lobby.

We head back to my car, to the parking lot. I opened the doors and hopped in. He sat again beside the driver's seat. "Can we go somewhere else?" I was starled, and gulped. _'Did I hear him right?'_ I thought to myself. I shook the notion of he's going to do something to me. He's different now. Maybe, I could ask him about what happened on Yui's place. And I'm curios what's does he do now that he's in our world. I opened the ignition and and started my car's engine and started to drive. Honestly I do not know which place does this icicle wanted to go, but he instructed me where to. The ride took for about 45 minutes from Yui's. We get out of the car and I was so amazed when we reached the place he wanted to go. It was breath – taking, I've been on that elliptical road before but I never seemed to notice this kind of beautiful edge over looking the busy city of Tokyo.

* * *

The smell of the breeze was fresh, or maybe because we're on the boundary that separates the rural from the urban zones. I look at him, and for the very first time, I saw him on a very different aura. He seemed so at peace. Looking at him like that make me really think if he was really that proud – arrogant – icicle shogun inside the book. "Even if my eyes were closed I can feel what you're doing. Will you stop staring at me, miko." I pouted my lips and stick out my tongue. "I said stop doing that." I just rolled my eyes. "Aren't you going to ask what's on your mind, little miko? I know you got lots of questions arising on you." '_How did he know about that?' _I just let out a sigh.

"How come the '_kokoro'_ symbol is still appearing on your forehead? Does that mean you still have your seishi power? Did you discover it by accident or it just happened?" I wanted to ask more but he raised an eyebrow and I don't want to flood him with questions he might get annoyed.

"The moment I gained back my memory as a shogun, that's the moment I got back my power and the symbol on my forehead." he said dryly. His eyes are no longer closed, he's now over looking at the city.

"And when was that?" I inquired. I really wanted to know, because if he got his seishi powers back the moment he regained all his memories, how come none of my warriors got theirs back?

"Since middle school." he said in a monotonous flat tone. "At first I don't want to accept it. I hated my life inside the book back then. I loathed everything, how I killed my whole tribe, my mother, how the emperor used me as his toy. I loathed everything. And I made a vow to myself not to repeat that same mistakes again. Though I still have this kind of persona that makes every people hate about me, I can't blame them. I think that's the only thing I can prevent things happening from what had happened before." I feel sorry for him, not that I pity him for the life he had but for his destiny "But that's how it's supposed to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of B3 Corporation?" I got dumbstruck for a while. B3? Did he mean Japan's Big3 major international companies? "The ZPH Industries to be exact." Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, of course I know it, nobody in Japan or anyone wouldn't know about one of the world's largest means of transport. "Zeus Airlines, Poseidon World Ship Cruiser and Hades Oil, all of its major stock holdings is owned and belonged to the Gi family."

"And you are the—?"

"Over – all General Director and the next heir of the Big3, and yes it belongs to my family." Oh. My. God. So this means, this icicle prick that's standing right beside me is almost one step closer being one of Japan's most powerful people? And if I am not mistaken, he's five times wealthier to this country's Prime Minister. I wanted to faint, really. So when he said earlier that he can _kick_ my license goodbye with just one call is really a no joke. I gulped hard and sweat beads starts to occupy my forehead. "You don't really take seriously what I've told you earlier do you?" and he dropped an evil smirk. My heart started to run wildly as he closed the distance between us. He placed his both hands on my car's front door that makes him on the top of me and leaning backwards is the only option left. I creased my eyebrows and met his cold piercing gaze. I can feel my face is burning and too late, before I could push him, his lips already touched mine.

* * *

**/* Big3 Corp is based on the Greek Mythology's Big Three or the powerful gods of Mt. Olympus, Zeus the leader of the gods, who of course reigns the aerial territory, Poseidon the god of the Sea, and Hades the god of the Underworld. Actually, I really have no idea what kind of business would fit for the underworld, so I just thought of some kind of oiling company. And "Barae" means **_**"I hope"**_** */**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blueprint**

_**Hi there! Sorry for the 6 month delay of this chapter. Please do drop a review after reading. Thank you.**_

The sunlight is gently emitting inside my room, I shifted to check on the clock and found that its already 6:00am. I covered my eyes with my right arm trying to get more sleep. I wasn't able to get enough sleep for the last few nights, yeah thanks to that man. The nerve of that walking icicle to kiss me.

_ Kiss_.

It made me thought for a moment. Last night when his lips touched mine, I felt something that I think i've never felt before. "Urrrgh!" I unconciosly groaned. I grabbed my pillow and burried my warmed – then face. '_Holy Suzaku! The nerve of that man!' _I shouted inside my mind. I twist and rolled myself on my bed and never thought that it is already making annoying cranky sounds until my brother banged my room's door.

"Miaka! What do you think you're doing? If you want to crush that bed– " I looked at him and he was a bit surprised, his annoyed face became puzzled and still looking on my face. "Where did you get that panda – eyes?" he asked. '_Panda – eyes?'_ I thought, a little bit confused about his latter question. He clutched his head with his right hand. "I told you, if you can't sleep well you should have just called Yui to sleep over, i'm sure she wont mind." I made a face to my brother, "All right, all right. Not saying anymore, just please if you can't sleep just _let me sleep_. OK?" He shut the door and goes back to his room. I hid again under the sheets and force my self to sleep.

I woke up about past 2 o'clock in the afternoon almost 2:30 to be exact, clutched my head and I think I have a headache. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then gently again open it, now feel a little better. I grabbed my mobile phone on the table and see a couple of text messages from Yui, then suddenly I remember, still have a work shift by 4 o'clock. I immediately snatched my towel and go directly to the bathroom and take a fast 20 minute shower and another 10 minutes to get dressed. _'Now I'm dead'_ I thought as I prepare a quick sandwich for my brunch, Yui would definitely scold me again for being late. I ran out of the house, no car for today, Keisuke borrowed it because his car's engine broke the other day and it needs to be fixed so I lend him my car for the mean time, I missed riding on the subway train. As I got to the train station, I sighed with relief as I reach the station, thank Suzaku the station is not crowded. The train ride took about 20 minutes, then take a fast walk from the station to the shop, my hair is almost out of place, well it always been like that since I quit tying it on.

"I thought you're gonna be late again." Yui greeted my view as I entered the coffee shop, this is where we work as part timers no that we're short for money it's just that we agreed on practicing independence from our family.

"Sorry Yui-chan, I ran as fast as I could. I almost fly." I cracked a joke as a reply. I hurried to the locker and get my apron and immediately go to the counter to fix it, I always do this every start of my shift because I was the one who's in-charge cleaning the counter. As I'm arranging the glasses, I didn't noticed Yui sat in front of me.

"Say Miaka, how did you cross path with Nak –" she paused and think "Nathan is it?" I frozed upon hearing the name, I remember _that_ again. "I mean, Ryuuen has been bugging me to ask you since the other day."

"Is Nuriko mad at me? I didn't mean to cause a tension on your house warming party you know." I explained apologetically and she looked at me gently. "I didn't know either why did I bring him there too."

"Baka, of course he's not mad. He's just a little bit of defensive you know. We all knew of what kind of guy that he is –"

"Before." I added. Yui's face got puzzled as I cut her words. "I mean, he's on his reincarnated form now, maybe he's changed already." I answered defensively. "Maybe he's not the same bad guy that we all knew before." I looked down and bit my lip.

"You got a point there but, I'm just a bit worried." She frowned a bit

"About what Yui?" I inquired.

"He still got his seishi power and all, I'm afraid that he'll just do the same vengeance just like before." She looked away, maybe she remembered the war that was happened inside the book.

"Let's just hope not." I smiled at her. "But tell me Yui, are you still in love with _him_?" Yui gasped. "I'm just curious, because after the incidents inside the book even if you don't tell me, I can see that you're always waiting for him and you always touch that earing." I pointed on the blue earring.

"Maybe I used to yearn for him, but that was before Miaka." She smiled. "I'm happy now. I'm glad he didn't show up right away or else I wouldn't feel the feeling of being loved right now." _Loved?_ I raise an eyebrow, and Yui immediately refuse my curious eyes.

"Loved? Hey, Yui-chan are you hiding me something from me? There is something that you're not telling me aren't you?" I started to tickle her sides and she just keep on resisting. "Hey, you're not fair!" we're both laughing. "Is it Nuriko? Are you two finally dating?"

"What about you Mi-chan, are you still in love with Taka?" she teased, avoiding my questions pertaining to her undisclosed relationship with my seishi. "That night, Taka was very defensive to you."

"Na. Me and Taka we're just friends now and we're happy with it, you know that." I looked at her amiably. "And he's not the only one who's defensive and so is _Ryuuen._" I teased back. The next thing we knew, we're all just laughing all day until the end of the shift, good thing there's not much customers coming that day to have a slice of cake and a cup of coffee.

Nine hours have passed of non-stop talking and laughing with Yui, I really enjoy girl talking with my best friend. We parted paths at the bus stop, its almost past midnight and Yui was offering me a sleep over since its already late but I insisted to just go home and assure her that I will send her a text message once I got home. I didn't went right away to the train station because I got hungry and decided to eat at the park near the coffee shop, since its not dark there and there were still couple of people hanging around so I decided to eat my late dinner that Yui's mom prepared for me. The bento was delicious, I love it whenever Yui's mom always includes special egg rolls and couple of maki. I didn't notice that the park is already empty to I hurriedly finished my meal and get up to start walking. I was never afraid of walking alone on the streets, I always have this mind set that is I just walk straight to where I was supposed to go then nothing bad could happen. But I think, that theory of mind wouldn't prove to be corrected this night, I noticed since I left the park some couple of guys has been stalking me, at first I thought they we're just also taking the same direction but when I turn left down to a different place they're still following me. Panic is slowly invading my sanity, but I tried to remain calm to find a way of how to get of sight of these hoodlums. My heart starts to race when I heard them yelling at me to stop, but I didn't I just continue walking but this time much more faster than the normal fast walk that I used to do.

"Hey Lady! Stop right there!" someone shouted a few meters behind me.

"C'mon let's have some fun." Another guy said, and the other starts laughing like drunken men. I was taken aback when I saw another couple of guys coming in front of me, I bet they're one of those guys behind me. '_Holy suzaku! What am I going to do now?'_ I asked myself, should have accepted Yui's offer earlier.

"Gotcha." I got frightened when someone grabbed my arms from behind. "I've been calling you sweety."

"You have a nice face there." He touched was about to touch my face then I moved backwards.

"Yeah." Said the others in chorus.

"Don't you dare touch _me_!" I snorted. I'm breathing hardly because of nervousness. Then he his rough fingers through my face, and I slapped it away. "I said don't touch me!" I commanded onb a stern voice.

"Why can't you be just an easy catch?" He then grabbed again my arm. "I'm telling you, you'll enjoy everything for sure–" before he could utter the next word,a drifting fast car was approaching us and almost bang these guys and they almost lost balance.

I immediately removed his firm hold to my arm and shifted away from him. I can't see directly who's inside the car because of the front lights were on, the only thing that I can see is a silhouette figure inside. Then the group of guys suddenly removed their attention on me and was now looking on this person inside the car. He opened the door and get out of the car, to my surprise, a familiar face greeted my view. _Nakago._

"Get inside." He ordered, and without any hesitations I run and get inside.

"That was very dangerous to do blondie." Said one of the hoodlums. Nakago moved a bit forward and gave them a very sharp I – will – kill – you pinning glare, and they were all taken aback. I saw the leader of the bad guys cursed, and then Nakago turned his back and get again inside the car and started to drive. I never noticed but if they saw it but when he entered the car, the symbol of Kokoro is shining brightly on his forehead.

I gulped hard. I really don't know what to say, I got a lot of questions in mind. How did I know where I was? How did I know that I was in danger? Why did he help me? I clutched my head, it hurts and its spinning like hell, probably because of the recent encounter. "Thank you." I said out unconsciously. He didn't respond, he just continue driving and I got surprised when he parked the car in front of a convenient store, he got out of the car still not talking. I waited for less than 5 minutes inside and he's back with a 2 bottles of water.

"Drink this." He gave me the bottled water.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, but instead as a response he raised an eyebrow. "How did you know where I was? Are you following me?" I really can't take it any longer, I need answers.

"I didn't know where you are. And I'm not following you." He said in a monotonous voice. "Can't you just thank me and get over it."

"I already said thank you, but if I really need to then thank–"

"No need." He cut me. I gave him a faint smile.

"Why did you help me then?" I pouted, I'm still curious how he knew I was in danger.

"I sensed your chii."

"My what?" I got puzzled.

"Chii flares up whenever you're highly emotional." He explained. "Everyone has it but yours is very distinct." I flushed. _Distinct?_

"What does that mean?"

"You're the Suzako no Miko, remember?" he reminded. "That explains everything and separates your from everyone else." He dropped a smirk.

"Ok and then?" I still don't get it, honestly but I'm trying to catch up on what he is trying to say

"You're small and fragile yet you're hugely irritating. I'll take you home. Your brother might be worrying now." I just nodded, and started the engine of the car. He didn't say more after that but I can still see him smirking, and it started to annoy the hell out of me.

"Will you that annoying smirk. I know you're making fun of me inside your unconscious mind." I blurted.

"What will you do if I don't want to, huh Miko?" he said annoyingly still not dropping that smirk. "You can't blame me if annoying you brings amusement to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Annoying icicle." I murmured under my breath.

"We're here." I was surprised that he already parked the car in front of my house.

"How did–?"

"Have you forgotten who am I in this lifetime. I just used my resources." He dropped another smirk, but not a smirk this time but more of a smile. A crooked one. _Crooked Smile._

I stepped out of the car and opened up the door of the house, and my phone beeped, and it's a text message coming from an unknown sender.

_Don't use your chii to much. You'll get exhausted. –Nathan_

_**(A/N: Please let me know what you think about this chapter, leave a note on the review link. Thanks!)**_

_***/ Blueprint, in a technical perspective is the skeleton or sketch of a project. I used this as a chapter title because this would be the foundation of Nathan and Miaka's future to brave the odds /***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Introducing Me**

_**Hello there! :) I'm really sorry for the very late delay**__**, another long time coming for this chapter. By the way, I forgot to explain one scene that I used to my previous chapter was a Twilight movie inspired, technically the scene is very similar, wherein Miaka got cornered by gangsters and then Nakago will come to the rescue because he sensed her chii but in the movie Edward read the evil thoughts of Bella's gangsters :P I just like that scene from Twilight, very romantic, instead of a man riding on a white horse, comes a man riding inside a worth – dying sports car. :)**_

_Don't use your chii to much. You'll get exhausted. –Nathan_

I dropped my bag on my bed and slumped on the chair of my bed room. I close my eyes for a moment, and exhaled. _This would be a long night_ , I thought to myself. Well I do not know if I'd feel devastated for what had happened earlier at the streets. What could have happened if he, Nakago didn't found me? Probably I was found almost lifeless now at the streets of Tokyo, unable to speak because of trauma or worst. I shrugged at the thought, that won't happen, unless I'll be careless.

I just finished shower when i grabbed my phone, and I realized that Nakago sent me a message right after he sent me home. I hit reply to compose a message; I forgot to thank him for taking me home. I clicked send button. I waited, but it has been five or ten minutes ago I still haven't got any reply. I pushed myself to my bed not anticipating anymore for his reply, who am I to expect anyway?

I'm almost at the edge of slumber when I heard a beep. I jerked out of sleep when I saw his name displayed on the screen of my phone. Nathan. _'You already thanked me earlier. Don't get too much idea Miko. Go back to sleep.'_ When I saw his message, I felt like all of my drained energy disappeared. _Weirdest night ever._ I thought. But as much as I would like to send a reply but my fingers are too numb to text, finally my eyes give way. My vision blackened, I fell asleep.

_Miaka… Miaka…_

Someone's calling my name, I can't recognize the voice but I'm sure _it_ is calling me. I wait for a few moments but no one spoke. I concentrate and gathered all my senses open hoping to hear _that_ voice who's been calling me.

_Miaka… Miaka… Miaka… Miaka…_ _that_ voice. I know_ that_ voice.

"Miaka!"

My eyes open wide and I felt the thunderous pang of headache burst in as I hear my bother roar. I sighed. My dream was interrupted, thanks to my dearest brother. I could have discovered who's voice _it_ is. . A thought came in to me, must it be just my imagination? Could it just be Keisuke? I clutched my head and get up off bed. I tied my hair in a lazy pony tail and head to the kitchen where I know the voice of my brother has been shouting while cooking breakfast.

"MIAKA!"

"Aww. Keisuke tone it down. You can wake the whole neighbourhood."

"What time did you get in last night? And who were you with? Yui's been calling me twice since last night and I was dead worried about you!" Keisuke said in one breathing and exhaled loudly. I raised my eyebrows and sit on the dining chair. "I'm waiting Miaka…"

"Look, oni-chan. I'm sorry, I didn't get home right away because.." I paused, thinking of a creative reason not to tell the incident last night. I'm 100% sure, he'll get paranoid if he'll know I was almost gang up. ".. the bus reached the terminal late because the bus' engine broke down." I lied and tried not to fidget and sound normal. I can see my brother is looking at me intently.

Keisuke arranged the food on the table. "Hmm. I see. But you should have called me so that I could pick you up. You made me worried to death."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Just don't do it again, ne?" I nodded. "You better eat your food now, you don't want to be late on your school's activity right?"

_Activity._ Oh right! That made me snap. I hurriedly finish my meal and ran to the shower and put in my chef uniform.

Keisuke will be using again my car, so again, I'll be taking the train. Well, the city isn't that far from my house. This is what I hate the most when I take the train, people are always staring at me, to my chef uniform specifically. Le Cordon Bleu Tokyo, Japan's top culinary school, and they really have a good academe system it's just that their tuition is very high, mostly elite students are studying here. Thanked Suzaku that I love cooking and food that's why I got a scholarship.

"Hey Miaka, over here!" Misaki, our class president called waving her right hand to me. "You're almost late, thank goodness you made it on time."

"Gomene, Misa- chan." I bowed. "Come on, where we're going this time?"

"The professors said we're going to teach some pre-school children some pastry." She said sighing. "I heard the pre-school is kinda exclusive, mostly sons and daughters of executives. I just hope where not going to teach little devils." She smiled sheepishly.

"They're just kids. I'm sure we can do this." I smiled at Misaki. We headed to the school bus. I seated to the usual single chair that I always sit on. The ride took about forty five minutes, I think I slept on the bus half way our trip.

ATHENA INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL.

As I looked at the school ground, it was very huge for a pre-school. There were children roaming around and playing on the play ground, and looking at them looks like they've came from a very well off family. Our Pastry Chef went to the Director's office as per rumors, the School Director will be supervising our activity with the children today. I wonder who the Pre-School Director might be, oh well I'm imagining things again. We headed to the kitchen and my jaw dropped as we enter the vast place, this is more of a restaurant than a school for children, every corners of the kitchen looks expensive and elaborately designed for cooking.

Each of us was assigned to teach one pre-schooler. Only one class is scheduled for the baking activity and that contains twenty-four children but we were twenty – five, I tried to looks for a pre-schooler as for my partner but all of them find their own. I sighed, I guess, I'll be baking on my own but it's alright I think, at least I can do some experiment and I'm a bit hungry anyway.

I started to gather all my ingredients for our today's recipe, which is 'cheesecakes', it's up to these kids what kind of cheesecakes they would like to do. I pick the most common flavour, which is Blueberry, and this is best seller in the coffee shop that I worked on as part time. I started to crush the graham crackers to create crumbs and mixed it with the dry ingredients. I was busy blending all the dry ingredients when I noticed that someone is starring behind me. I turned around but found nothing so I shrugged the thought, I continue to what I am doing until I noticed that the children gathered around the door and I heard them greeting someone 'Director'. _'Oh it must be the school director that starts the supervision'_ I thought but I get curious when I noticed that my classmates has been creating giggling noises and when I turned around and see, I was in deep shocked to see who the _DIRECTOR_ was. _'Oh no.'_

.

"Busy so much Suzaku no Miko." I was startled when someone spoke right behind me, I almost cracked the mixing bowl that I am holding that time.

"Whaat?.." I felt like my tongue retreated.

"I never expected to see you here in my school." He said with a smirk. "I never thought that you do such things.." He said pointing over to the mix that I am doing. I pouted my lips. And he dropped a smirk.

"I never _thought_ that you have a pre-school. .Go." Emphasizing every syllables on his seishi name. I tried to ignore him though he didn't say a word after his sarcastic comment but it annoyed me to death because he keeps on staring at me. "Stop staring, I know you're making fun of me." I rolled my eyes. I think I heard him dropped a very thin chuckle.

"I told you, seeing you annoyed is my personal amusement." He said behind my ears and I felt my face went beet red.

"Shut up you bak…!" Everyone looked at me as I almost bad mouth the pre-school director. I wanted to evaporate from that very moment. I think I heard my classmates murmur.

"Any problem going on here sir?" said our Pasty Chef and i gulped hard. Oh no, what to do now.

"None at all, i'm just very amused with your student here." Nakago said dryly looking at me. "Just continue what you're doing it looks like very interesting."

"By any chance sir, would you like to join and try our pastry session for today?"

"I am really planning to." said Nakago that's starting to get his own apron. "Should i get a partner?"

"Hai. I can assist you sir-" chef's words were cut.

"I'll just get your little student here." Nakago said, his eyes still on me. And I gave him a oh-no-you-can't glare but he seemed not to get affected by it.

"Ohh.. Ahhh.. Well, Director.. Yes. Actually Ms. Yuuki is one of our good students. Sure you can go ahead." I was surprise to hear those words from our head chef. "Yuuki-san, you're in-charge with Mr. Gi for today ok?" I was about to protest but chef left us alone immediately. I inahled deep to keep my focus and get back to my cheesecake recipe. Nakago just stood there and do nothing, i thought he'd really help me today but he just stood there and keep on staring on every move that i am doing which really annoyed me a lot.

After an hour and a half, finally everyone's cheesecakes are done. The aroma of the food is very good and tasteful. Everyone got a chance to taste all of the cheesecakes and the kids were very happy as they take every bite and tastes of different kinds of it. Nakago also got the chance to do the same but he only taste the one that i baked and i think i saw a thin curve on his mouth. A vein throbbed in my head. I really hate this guy, he really never fails to annoy the hell out of me. Epic.

"Not bad." He said in an annoying tone. "I just hope I won't get indigestion by eating your cheesecake."

"Hey, if you're to have indigestion that serves you right. I all done all of the cooking and you're just doing the tasting, where in-fact you are to help me baking and taste it tog-." Before I could finish, his hand is already holding a teaspoon full of blueberry cheesecake and feed it inside my mouth.

I chew and savour the food that I baked. "Taste?" he said looking at me. I stared at him blankly.

"Delicious." I said unconsciously. He showed – off his crooked smile I was taken aback and looked away, my classmates starts to make another giggling sounds and I think I heard the head chef cleared his throat to get everyone's attention for the lesson recap.

The activity ended early and we all bid farewell to the kids. I was about to ride the bus when the head chef called me and is heading to my direction. I gulped. I'm wondering if he's going to talk about the almost – scene with Nakago. By just looking at the head chef's facial expression is not a good sign. _Dear gods._

"Miss Yuuki, " he started. Sweat beads is starting to fill my on my forehead. I looked down and preparing myself to get scolded. "Kudos for today." I lift my head up upon hearing the commendation. Did he just said _Kudos_? I looked at him puzzled. "Mr. Nathan Gi liked your cheesecake, he is requesting if you can stay behind and make another one." My jaw dropped open. "I already agreed and you'll be staying behind. Don't make us disappointed, ne?" Before I could say a word, the head chef already rode off the bus and left me speechless.

I watched the bus left and I'm not sure if any of my classmates noticed that I'm not inside. _Wow, this is great._ I told myself. I turned around and see Nakago smirking. I hurriedly headed to his direction giving him my how – dare – you stare.

"Can you please tell me what did you asked our head chef to have me stayed here?" I said in an almost loud voice that I could control.

"I did not." He said looking in my eyes.

"Oh yeah? Really now." I cursed under my breath.

"Don't get ideas, he was the one who volunteered you to stay behind." He is still flashing his smirk which annoys me more.

"And who would believe you? You're the only one who knows who I am."

"I'm telling you don't get ideas. If I were to pick, I would have chosen 38 – 25 – 34 classmate of yours."

"You..!" a vein throbbed on my forehead. "HENTAI!"

He left a chuckle. _Oh dear._ He's really enjoying this annoying game so much. He started walking again towards the kitchen and I followed him then he starts to gather all the cheesecakes ingredients. Seeing him collecting all the needed ingredients reminds me of the kids that we're teaching earlier. Seeing him in this childlike state is very unusual of him. The man that I am seeing in front of me right now is very far from man that my friends and I used to know back then.

"Don't just stand there. I asked your head chef for someone to help me bake, not someone to just stare at me." He said dryly and still focused in mixing the dry goods.

I pout my lips and walk towards him. "You seemed to know all the ingredients, procedures and all, I don't think you still need my help." I told him as – a – matter – of – factly but he looks to be absent-mindedly not minding me at all.

I waited for his response but seemed like I won't be getting any from this man. My patience is growing thin so I lurched away from where I stand but before I completely turn my back he suddenly grabbed my wrist and twirl me round back and catch me inside his arms and an eye contact was made between us. The act made me blush hard but I looked away immediately or else another puckering smooch will happen might again.

"I need a taster. Stay more a little while." He commanded. His words seemed to have powers over me, which is kinda weird. I rolled my eyes.

I inhaled deep and break the ice, "I didn't know you run a pre – school." I sounded more sarcastic. "You don't seemed to like taking care of kids."

"I didn't know you do culinary, I thought you're just a gluttonous miko." He hit back.

"What?" I shrug the annoyance in me. "Since I like to eat, of course I know how to feed myself. And if it weren't for my culinary skills, I wouldn't my scholarship."

"I never thought in this lifetime, I will like kids." He stopped for a moment, then continue placing the ingredients in the pan. I give him a curious look, and he raised an eyebrow. "At first I only run this school because this is one of my family's ways of connection to investors."

"You already owned the top 3 corporations in the country, why own a pre – school?"

"This is not _just_ a pre – school." He looked at me. " In this pre – school, we cater the heirs and heiress of the future. That is why we are number one."

"Show off." I murmured. "Until now, you are still dominating."

"I'm a high – profiled man. I'm Japan's youngest influential and powerful man."

I rolled my eyes. "I already know that, you told me that once and then you kis—" I bit my lower lip.

"Kiss." He chuckled. He finished the sentence for me by saying the last word that I don't want to utter.

"Hey, are you done now?" I raised my voice trying to sound irritated trying to change the topic. "Don't over do the cheesecake or it will spoil."

"Almost done." He drops a smirk and look at me every now and then as if it conveys a meaning behind.

_Really annoying._ Then the oven dings. "Finally, its done." I pulled over him to my annoyance and opened the oven and removed the pan inside. His eyes followed my every move in the kitchen as I transfer the cheesecake to a new open pan. He pushed me gently aside and cut the cake and place it on a small plate. It was perfectly baked, as if this guy has been doing baking blueberry cheesecake for a long time.

He pull a salad fork in one of the drawers and pull a slice. And the same action from what he did earlier in the school activity, without further ado, he once again feed the cheesecake inside my mouth. I gave him a long face as I taste the food but it was replaced with a smile as the blueberry enveloped my tongue. And he also tasted it and what surprised me the most was he used the same fork that he fed me. "And we just had an indirect kiss."

_**(A/N: Not much for this chapter**__** but I hope this made your day, I promise to try to update as soon as I can.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking The Ice**

_**Hello there readers! Sorry again for the long wait, I've wanted to publish this chapter but I just had a hard time thinking of what the next story will be and what will be the title of this.**__** I'm also busy doing some shoujo manga marathon reading, and I'll be putting up a new fiction story for Faster Than A Kiss. Alright going back, I'm not kinda sure if this chapter's title fits, so I'll just let you guys drop your thoughts by clicking the review button down there. And by the way, I'm in need of beta readers. **__** Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Table number 5, order of cinnamon swirl and a café Americano please for two please." Said Yui who's busy roaming around getting the orders of the new customers.

"Alright. Coming!" I shouted with a smile.

The past weeks here in the coffee shop have been tremendously busy for all of us. For some reason, our shop have been mobbed by girls, be it working or students. Senior staffs said that it was because of a VIP customer and who also happened to be an old good friend our boss; they said it has been a while since this customer was last seen here and since he stopped visiting the shop back then the sales also dropped. I can't remember this particular customer or maybe I'm not yet an employee when he used to go here and now he is back, it is back to bussines – as – usual.

"Cinnamon swirl and café americano for table number 5!" I shouted as I placed the order atop the counter and Yui approached to get it.

"Hey Mi-chan, final exams are coming. How are your studies?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me of the examinations, and it's already this coming Friday. There still a lot to read." I sighed heavily as I told Yui and felt the heaviness on my shoulders ermerging right there. Since the coffee shop became busy, I didn't have enough energy and too tired to study when I get home. Ni-chan always end up carrying me to bed if I ever had time to study and eventually fall to sleep right away.

"Don't worry, me and Ryuuen will be studying together for our final examinations too at my house this Wednesday. You can join us if you want to ne?" Yui winked at me as she got back after serving the order at table number 5. "Miaka, can you please have this coffee serve at the last table over there?" She said pointing at the farthest side of the coffee shop, it is the place where the mysterious friend of our boss usually sits and I haven't seen him yet though. "I'll just go quick to buy a new medical dictionary at the bookstore across the street, I lost mine yesterday."

"Sure no problem Yui-chan." I get the tray she is holding and she removed the apron and hang it on the side of the counter and said thanked me as she heads toward the door. _Now I'll be able to see who is this popular customer_ I told myself. I placed down the tray for few seconds to check myself on the mirror and pick up the tray again.

As I am walking to the farthest side of the coffee shop, my heart start beating wildly all of a sudden only Suzaku and the gods maybe knows why. I walked with all grace and poise as I approach the person who is then cross – legs while reading a broadsheet newspaper. I can't see clearly his physique, the only thing that I can see is the color of his hair which is corny blonde, he is wearing a black formal coat covering his white long sleeves and his arms but I can see his slender white fingers. "Excuse me sir, here is your ordered coffee." I told him politely and in a very soft and charming voice that I could muster. I waited for his reply but he didn't seemed to notice my presence and looks like busy reading business news. "If there is any thing else that you want just let us know. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Even if you tone your voice that way I can still recognize you easily apart from the flair of your chi, Suzaku no miko."

I tilt my head a little, is it me just hallucinating of someone's voice or is it really… I turned around slowly and find a man crookedly smirking with icy blue and black orbs giving me a pinning stare. "Whaa—t?" he widened his crooked smile as if very much fascinated seeing me shocked. "Is this a joke?" I choked.

"Does my very presence look like a joke to you?" Nakago said to be raising an eyebrow.

"Are you following me?"

"Should I be the one telling you that question? Are you following me?"

"Excuse me?" my voice was a little loud but still soft. "Why in the world would I _be_ following you. You're not even worth following." I turned to the other tables and see a group of girls giggling and looking at this arrogant bloke. "Well at least not me."

"Really, how interesting. Let's see. I've been a regular customer from the very moment this coffee shop opened. And this spot has always been reserved for me." Nakago told me as a matter of fact.

"You.. You mean you are _that_ VIP that everyone talks about?"

"Isn't too obvious?" he said with full of sarcasm.

A vein throbbed in me and I was about to blow up when someone spoke from behind and patted my shoulder. "I knew it has to be you huh." I look up and saw it was the owner of the coffee shop. He has long raven hair tied in a loose ponytail, smiling eyes, perfectly curved nose, even lips and chiseled jaw. He smiled at me and turned his attention to the sarcastic jerk I was talking to. "I just knew it is you, the Mr. Popular – womanizer, Nathan Gi, the moment I learned from my manager that girls start to mob again my infamous coffee shop I knew you're back."

Nakago took a sip from his coffee as if hearing nothing before speaking. "It's been a long time Chuin Rou." The blonde icicle didn't bother to stand up to welcome my boss who happened to be his long time friend. I rolled my eyes and I saw him looking at me and dropped a thin smile. "I never thought _she_ works for you." I was taken aback hearing him stressed the word 'she'.

"Miss Yuuki, you can go back now to your work. I'll keep entertained here, thank you." Chuin Rou said politely. "There will be a lot to talk about since we still have unsettled issues from our last meeting." And I took my bow and left them alone talking silently as if there is something more going on between these two guys. These men don't look just old friends, it looks more like that they've been known each other for a very long time as if they can see and read each other's soul.

* * *

"No way!" Yui screemed through my ears.

"Yui-chan tone it down, boss might hear we're talking about them." I told Yui and looked around to check if anyone heard us talking.

"But how is that possible that Nakago and our boss knew each other?"

"I don't know either."

"Could it be, our boss is another reincarnated form of one of the characters from the book?" I looked at Yui with unsure eyes. She has a point there but who would it be? "Could it be one of my seishi, Miaka?"

"I really don't know. But if your suspicion is true, then we need to be careful about Mr. Chuin Rou."

"Hey what's the laid – back moment all about you two?"

"Taka!" Yui greeted first my ex – seishi and ex – lover, we didn't noticed his presence that he's been waiting at the counter to make an order. "Sorry about that, me and Mi-chan were just having some.." I gave Yui a don't – tell – him – yet look. "Err.. Girl talk." I saw my best friend fidget a little she's a no – good liar.

"Ahh. I see. _Girl talk_." Taka raised us an eyebrow, meaning he's not convinced.

"Yes, girl talk." I finally butt – in. "I'm just asking Yui about some school matters on how to be more efficient student by being diligent on my studies, right."

"I see. But Miaka, if you needed help to your studies you know I can always lend a hand, all you need to is to ask." Taka offered and gave me a sweet smile. How I missed that smile from him, he always give me that kind before when we're still together.

"No worries. Yui is here anyway so, that's fine, thank you." I sighed. I think I saw Taka's facial expression frowned as he heard my refusal for his help. "By the way here is your latte." I changed the topic so that he'll drop the idea of giving help. He took the hot venti cup of latte from the counter, and flashed his cute boyish smile and sit at the bar chair.

Taka loves people watching while having a hot drink of latte. That's one of his most favorite things to do whenever he drops a visit here at the coffee shop. But his aura seemed to changed the moment he saw Nakago coming out from the other side of the shop. _'Uh-oh'_ not now, how could I forget about that arrogant jerk's in here and let Taka dined in. Yui saw it too and signaled me to do something.

Nakago's stare is locked to Taka's, I hurriedly go in between them just in case, and good thing it is almost our closing time. "Taka it's not what you think it is." I explained to my ex – seishi. "Naka—, Nathan is a regular customer here and a friend of my boss so no need to worry."

"You," Taka spoke. "Are you really following Yui up to here?" Nakago is in his stoic façade, not seemed to be intimidated by Taka. "You're really desperate aren't you." He continued not in form of a question.

"Are you really also pertaining only to Yui-sama?" Nakago hit back in a sarcastic tone. "Suit yourself Suzako warrior. I'm sure you wouldn't want to start a fight with me in this kind of place."

"Hey, both of you stop it." I told them. "Taka I told you, Nathan is not here to cause trouble." Taka cursed under his breath. "And you _Mr. Gi_ stop that annoying sarcasm and just leave as you please."

"Nate, why you're still here? Any problem?" _Great._ Its my boss checking us out.

"None. Just extending my amusement before I leave." Nakago said unbreaking his eye contact with Taka.

"Do you know each other by any chance?" Chuin Rou asked. But by the way he drops his question it's more of not in a form of question and what us to say something beyond his question.

"I think its out of your concern Rou." My eyes widened hearing what Nakago said to my boss. "By the way, you're about to close right?"

* * *

I can smell the salty breeze of Tokyo night after it rained. The streets are almost cleared up since it's already a bit late. The uncommunicative jerk who's driving this jaw dropping Porsche car and sitting next to me is still wearing his annoying victorious smirk. Maybe he's still thinking about the almost incident at the coffee shop before he asked the owner to have me leave early and offered to drive me home. Taka almost lose his composure back then, good thing I convinced him that it will be alright since I have something important to ask Nakago about. I heaved a sigh.

"Nathan, can we go somewhere else first?" He looked at me and flashed a raising eyebrow. "Hey don't get ideas, I just want to ask something."

"Can't say it here?" he said sarcastically.

"Can, unless you stop the car first." He didn't respond right away but after a few minute drive he pulled over to the sidewalk and stopped the engine.

"What about?"

"How do you know Chuin Rou?" I'm real dead – curious about their relationship so I asked straight forwardly.

"I never thought you are nosy about other people's business." Nakago dropped a very thin smile. And it made me blush.

"Because I know there's a lot beyond to know."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just knew. And my boss said that you still have some unsettled matters with him."

"Does it already means something?" Nakago said sarcastically.

"So what's your real relationship with Chuin Rou?"

"I thought it's already the talk – of – the – town in his coffee shop?"

"They said you're long time friends." But this isn't the answer I'd like to hear.

"That answers your question."

"You're lying." I turn to his direction and trying to meet his gaze. "You're not telling me the truth."

"How sure are you?"

"I can tell."

Nakago removed his seatbelt and leaned forward to me, I was taken aback. "Really." He flashed his crooked smile. "Then, proved it and make me."

Having him this close I felt like I was about to hyperventilate to the closeness that we are on right now. He is still leaning so close to me, we are just inches apart and our noses are almost touching. I can feel his breathing next to mine and he is giving me that pinning stare that made me immobile the most. I'm lost in his eyes. I gulped hard. I can feel my face burning, my ears are hot as well and my heart is running wild like crazy. I think I lost my sanity that very moment. Unconsciously my hands suddenly cupped his face. My fingers started to trace every details of his face, from the eyebrows that he always used to raise to annoy the shit out of me, I touched the corners of his eyes and realized that his lashes are long and beautiful. His perfected nose line down to the chiseled curve of his jaw and his lips every features of this man is very surreal.

Nakago moved more forward and he let our forehead and then our noses touched. I closed my eyes and feel the moment, listening to the then becoming heavy breathes, and music of our heartbeats. Moments have passed, and we're still unmoving.

"Still not giving up, Suzaku no miko?" He said in a very deep voice. And I felt like I'm loosing my knee bones. "If you don't stop this now, I might end up kissing you again." He teased, and I feel butterflies flying inside my stomach. "Or don't tell me you're all too willing this time?" I opened my eyes slowly to see our proximity but I turned it shut again when I saw him looking at me in a different way. His eyes are heavy, as if controlling and fighting with himself. Maybe this jerk was not joking after all that he might end up again kissing me. I release my hold to his face and slide it down to his chest and tried to push him away but when I did he just pushed himself to me a little more which surprised me the most. I tried to push him again, but this time his left hands cupped the right side of my face and he wrapped his right arm on my waist. "Are you scared now?"

"No." He was taken aback, and loosened his hold on me and looked into me. "I was never scared of you. At least not in this lifetime." And I gave him a soft smile.

"But didn't you just called me a liar earlier?" he said as a matter – of – factly, I did called him a liar but I don't know either why do I trust him this much.

"Credibility is the most important thing for a high profiled people like you." I reason out.

"Are you sure is that really is?"

"What do you mean?" He is looking at me intently but I'm trying to avoid his stare.

"You know what I am talking about, Miaka." My face went beat red and my heart raced like horse as he said my name.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you knew."

"Stop it.." No this is impossible.

"The first time we saw each other you already knew, is it?"

"No I don't.." No don't say it. I'm not..

"Then why not prove it." My eyes widened hearing him said that. "Let's kiss."

"You gotta be kidding me?" I squealed. This guy is totally out of his mind. "You know what? I only thought you're just an uncommunicative – arrogant – icicle – jerk.

"Scared much to be proven guilty, Suzaku no miko?" he teased. He really is such a tease!

"Of course I'm not!"

"Then.." Within just a snap of two fingers, he then again cupped my face and wrapped his right arm on my waist and pulled me closer by leaning much to me and the sudden gush made me shut my eyes and then his lips devoured mine, for the first time since our first meeting after the book I'm allowing his lips to explore mine. Yes we kissed but its twice if the indirect kiss that we had during the baking class counts. But this time around, I'm allowing him to do this. My mind doesn't want to but my heart is telling me otherwise. _Could it be.. Could it be then.. I have.._ We parted a little bit heaving and Nakago's 2 hands cupped my face. "I told you, you've fallen for me."

* * *

_**(A/N: What do you think of this chapter? I wanna hear from you guys! **__** Tell me all about it! And again, I'm in need of beta readers. Thank you! )**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the SUPER DELAYED post… T.T this chapter was done early before New Year's eve but it is really hard to battle with your own thoughts… Anyway, I tried my very best to make this chapter long. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE.**

* * *

**Domino**

Mr. Sunshine didn't wake me up this morning, but the comfy bed where I spent my whole night with did. I remain lying in the bed while my I still held my eyes shut, relishing the warmness of the blanket that is covering my body and the softness of the pillows that surrounds me. _'This feels great.'_ I told myself, I let my legs swam on the bed and let myself rolled a little and inhaled deep. Sweet icy peppermint, it's slowly creeping inside my nostrils. I smelled the unusual scent which I'm afraid I can't remember of buying. "Holy Suzaku!" I jerked my eyes unconsciously and pulled myself to sit on the bed. _'Where on earth am I?'_ I asked to myself. My head throbbed instantly, for reasons I do not know. As my palms are partly covering my face, I noticed that I'm not wearing my clothes, but instead, I am wearing a long – sleeve white polo and nothing else apart from my underware.

"Oh crap." I looked around. Well, obviously I got overwhelmed by the bed I'm still on that's why I didn't realized where I am. The bed is four times larger than mine, probably a king size bed and the sheets and pillows are all fine white, the walls, doors and everything inside the rooms are made of glass and what distinct from all of this the sweet icy peppermint scent. I let myself out of the bed and have my feet roam around. This bedroom is very neat, white and clean, whoever sleeps in here must be a very meticulous person. I can't see any trace of dusk or any dirt. This room is way too good compared to mine, given the fact that I am a girl. _'Such a shame.'_ I pout my lips. Then accidentally my eyes landed on the mobile glass shelf containing a couple of photo frames of a kid. A picture of a kid with spectacles, golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes wearing long sleeve polo with suspenders and blue shorts, this kid is cute and what made him cuter in this picture is this looks like a stolen shot. I giggled at this boy's cuteness. And then a thought hit me like a stone, "This kid looked like.." My thoughts got interrupted the moment I heard voices. I roamed the room and went into shock to see that the bedroom has a glass staircase and I am on the upper deck! I took a peek from the silhouette glass balcony to see where the voices coming from.

"Just make sure he won't have of any knowledge of this. Do I make myself clear?" Nakago ordered the old man, as usual wearing his cold façade.

"Yes Young Master, as you wish." If I am not mistaken he may be the Butler of the house. "Would you like anything else for your, err.. Guest?" The old man inquired. I think he is referring to me. Nakago looked up and I think he saw me peeking behind the glass shelves.

"I presume none." Then the old man takes his leave and closes the door. I hurriedly went back and jumped to the bed and cover myself with the large blanket and shut my eyes. I heard footsteps emanating on the glass staircase and he stopped near the bed. And if my eyes weren't closed I can tell he's staring at me. "Unless you wouldn't want to go home, you can pretend to sleep all you want." Crap! I almost forgot, mom and Keisuke might be worried because I didn't go home last night!

"Fine!" I choked as I emerged under his bed's blanket pouting my lips and gave him a pinning stare. "You win."

* * *

"I supposed you're enjoying every moment laying in my bed, Suzaku no miko." Nakago said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am." I returned the sarcasm back to his face. "How am I supposed to go home if my clothes are nowhere to be found?" But he didn't mind what I said but instead sit on the bed near me. I gave him a murderous look but he doesn't seem to care at all. "Why are you always doing this to me?"

"Do what?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"This." I stressed the closing space he always initiates whenever we are together. Especially if it's only the two of us. And I swear if he still continues doing this I'd be loosing my control for good.

"I'm not doing anything." He raised his hands up half in the air.

"Oh really now?" I told him with a tune of sarcasm – like voice as if I'm running out of breath.

"Tell me all about it."

"No Nakago, you tell me. What is your problem? Why do you always act like this, leaving me all confused as fuck." Oh man, I cursed and I thought I blinked as a said it. This bloke is really pissing me off.

"You already said it yourself." He said pulling a book under the glass bedside table.

My patience is running thin. "Can you please give me straight answers?"

"Let's play a game."

"What the hell?" The nerve of this jerk!

"The game would be looping questions."

I was about to protest. "Hey I didn't approved of that–"

But he cut me. "Someone will ask the question, and in return instead of answering it, it should be answered in but in form of a question to the first person who asked you. You go first."

"I didn't agree to that game of yours! Why you're so persistent?" I protested.

"Good opening." He noted. "Didn't I tell you already you're my personal amusement?"

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" And Nakago turned to look at me.

"Why can't you just admit it, Miaka?" He said my name again. I really hate this guy.

"What would you want me to say?" I can feel my face heated up.

"You've fallen for me didn't you?" Nakago said bluntly.

"You're crazy." I told him, avoiding his gaze.

"And you're the culprit." He cupped my face, and still avoiding his eyes. "Look at me, Miaka. Look at me." The way he said my name was like a spell putting me into a trance that my heart is beating wildly and I just can't help but to give in. I looked at him, I looked at him in the eye and he is too. "Now tell me, what do you feel?"

"I don't know." I felt like my heart is about to burst. "I really don't know." Teary eyed, I tried to shove his big hands cupping my face but he didn't let go. "All I know is that you always leave me confused and all," Nakago pressed our foreheads together and pulled me close to him and embraced me. "Ever since then, you always made me blush and have my heart went like crazy and–" He inhaled deep, loosen his hold and kissed me. And the crazy thing was, I kissed him back. Yes, I kissed him for the 'n'th time in these past few weeks, I've always been allowing him to kiss me, giving him power to control over my vulnerability.

"I'll take that as an affirmative, Miaka." He said in a deep voice, and then our eyes locked which made my face turn into a deep crimson and without me realizing it, I gave him a shy smile and hide my face under my front brunette locks. I bit my lips. He chuckled and pulled me, he let our foreheads touched. Having my guard down, my stomach betrayed me and it started to growled. "Perftect." He chuckled again.

* * *

"Seriously, where are you planning to take me?" I told Nathan as he was still pulling my hand as we walked the vast garden from his separated room to the manor house. No wonder from the Gi family, they have a white-house like mansion, alongside is the luscious garden with a large aviary that has an elegant fountain in the middle and houses different type of orchids, water lilies and tulips.

"You'll know soon enough." He told me still pulling my hand. I tried to pull my hand many times from his grip but Nakago would just hold it much tighter the more I struggle to pull it off. I pout my lips. I don't know if I'll be happy or be annoyed on the way he is behaving towards me.

"Naka–," He raised looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I gulped at I saw the expression on his face, I thought he doesn't want to be called by his seishi name. "I mean Nathan, can I ask you a question?" I fidgeted and blush. "If you don't mind."

"The last time you asked me for a question, we ended up kissing." Nakago chuckled and I frowned at him. He stopped and giving me a flying raising eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I was wondering why your room is separated from your house?"

"Why you're asking?"

I thought my face went beet red as he gave me a back-fire question. "Just curious."

"What will I get in return if I answer your question?" Nakago said behind my ear in a teasing voice.

"Whaat?" I was taken aback.

"What will I get if I answer your question?" I was getting goosebumps all over because Nakago placed his chin between the base of my neck and shoulder. Gods! I can feel his warmness getting on my skin. "Do I really have to repeat myself always when I am with you?"

"Hey, not fair!" I shoved him away.

"Why not?"

"It's just a question." I'm starting to get annoyed. "Fine. Don't answer if you don't want to. Just forget that I asked!" I stomped away like a spoiled brat, but he easily paced with me.

"Spoiled bratty Miko." He twirled me and wrapped me inside his arms. "You never fail to amuse me, really." Nakago leaned forward for a kiss but got interrupted when suddenly a phone rang inside his pocket. He pulled it to see the caller and I realized as I saw it was my phone he's holding. "Yui."

My eyes opened wide, and then I remembered I have a shift to fill after lunch. "Give me my phone." I tried to get my phone to him but he is too tall and his reflexes are too swift for me to catch my phone. "Give it back to me, Nakago." Nonetheless to my surprise, he clicked the answer button.

"Aren't you very early to call the Suzaku no Miko, Lady Yui?" He said in a monotonous voice. And I thought I heard Yui screemed on the other line and Nakago's browse creased, annoyance evident on his face. "You don't have you worry about that." He said looking at me and it earned a questioning look on my face. "I have already arranged it. If you don't have anything to say, I'm hanging-up." And he clicked the end button.

"What was that 'don't-have-to-worry-about'?"

"We are here." Nakago said opening the door at the end of the vast garden and ignoring my question. It's a kitchen. No, it is not just a kitchen. It is like a kitchen inside of a very high class restaurant. I got so speechless and the only word that I uttered was '_Wow'_. "Let's get you something to eat." He looked at me and my mouth still hanging. "What?"

"Is this your mansion's kitchen?" I asked in amusement. No, it is more like overwhelming question.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Did I just hear him said 'no'?

"This is just my personal kitchen." He said dropping a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" He said sarcastically.

"You gotta be kidding me! You have a separated room and a personal kitchen. This is crazy!" I said all in one breathing facing him.

"My privacy matters a lot to me." Nakago dropped looking into my eyes. "Especially now."

* * *

"Thank you for the delicious breakfast that you cooked." I told him while I'm unbuckling my seatbelt. But removing the belt on me isn't as easy putting it on, so he gently shoved my hand and unbuckled it for me. "Thanks again."

He gave me that crooked smile and leaned to my ears. "The moments I spent with you is more than enough to thank me." My face went beet red on what he said, but I was redder even more when he kissed my forehead and embraced me. "Go now, before I changed my mind."

"I'm sorry?" Confusion drawn all over my still reddened face.

"If you don't go now, I might take you back again to my house and keep you hostage." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes trying not to make him see my reaction. "Ha. Ha. Not so funny." I think I'm about to die. I want to scream.

"You're a bad liar." He noted as he opened the door for me.

He held my hand and helped me step out of his car "Yeah, because you're an expert." I smiled back firing at his comment.

"I'll see you soon then." It's not a question but a statement and hearing him say that means he is really serious.

I bit my lip and trying not to meet his gaze. "Hmm." I took a long pause and inhaled deep. "Alright, I'll see you soon then." I smiled.

I don't know if what I am doing is still out of sanity or whatever that is. But having him, Nakago.. Nathan near me is like a breath of fresh air for me. I know we've been enemies Suzaku and Seiryuu knows how long, and we've been something in between of this wonderful confusing feeling but despite all of that, I think I'm willing to risk it. Risk it all and give it a try.

Nathan holds my hands and cupped my face. My eyes locked to his, dancing. He closed the space between us and leaned down to me. And…

"Miaka? Is that you?" An uninvited voice spoke and it broke our moment. When I turned, I was shocked to see the person..

"Mom!" I hurriedly removed myself from Nakago's hold and arranged myself, which is very evidently we're about to do something intimate in front of our house's door step! "Look, it's not what you think it is." I started explaining and I looked to Nakago and he bowed to my mother.

She looked at us intently and raised and eyebrow. I think I want to evaporate right now. Explaining things like _this_ to my mom isn't my thing. "Miaka. Inside the house, NOW!"

"But mom!" I protested. "It's not –"

"No BUTS!" Mom hissed. She eyed Nakago carefully, examining his features from head to toe. "And you too, young man. Inside, now." Crap! Now this is trouble….

* * *

**Chapter 8 is not yet written nor have a plot… so bear with me guys or might as well help me what will be the next flow of the story. Thanks for bearing with me.**


End file.
